The present invention relates to a non-calcined lead of a colored pencil.
Conventionally, a non-calcined lead of a colored pencil is made by kneading raw ingredients such as a binders a colorant, a body filler, a lubricant and a solvent, and forming the kneaded composition by extrusion. And as required, the mentioned solvent is removed by way of drying. Further, the conventional non-calcined lead of a colored pencil contains a wax, fats and oils, specifically a solid wax, fats and oils to obtain a coloring power.
Different from a calcined (baked) colored pencil lead hating a skeleton of clay or a skeleton of carbon of carbide, a non-calcined lead of a colored pencil can contain wider variety of a colorant, and exhibits better writing characteristic because a binder is not treated by high temperature.
As a binder, an organic polymer is used. More concretely, various water-soluble binders such as sodium carboxymethylcellulose, polyvinyl alcohol and methylcellulose are used.
As a lubricant, various materials are used generally. Particularly, a boron nitride is used widely because it is similar in its crystallographic structure to graphite and has an excellent lubricity. Moreover, it is white and does not affect on color or tone of a colored pencil lead.
However with these conventional non-calcined leads of a colored pencil containing a solid wax, fats and oils, its writing portion cannot be erased with a rubber eraser because the wax, fats and oils contained herein is solid. On the other hand, in case of a non-calcined lead of a colored pencil prepared with wax, fats and oils that is liquid at room temperature together with a colorant, a body filler and a water-soluble resin, its forming is difficult and its strength and coloring power lowers. To overcome these problems, a non-calcined lead of a colored pencil may be prepared with oil immersion of the formed lead at room temperature. So that the non-calcined lead obtains erasability with a rubber eraser and coloring power owing to immersed wax, fats and oils while maintaining the forming performance and strength owing to a core of lead composition without wax, fats and oils. However, to prepare this oil-immersed colored pencil lead, the oil immersion process is necessary after the raw ingredients without was, fats and oils are kneaded, formed and dried. This oil immersion process requires heating or drawing the vacuum in order to immerse oils into a lead. Further, after the oil immersion, the oil on the surface of a lead should be removed with a treatment under centrifugation, washing with solvent, wiping out, heating and so on. Accordingly, the processes is quite complicated and the production cost will be expensive.
Even though the conventional non-calcined lead of a colored pencil without any erasability with a rubber eraser, when it contains an organic polymer as a binder and further contains wax, fats and oils, it is still inferior to a calcined lead containing clay or carbide in mechanical strength such as flexural strength and point strength.
Waxes, oils and fats, regardless of being solid, semisolid, or liquid, have disadvantages of lowering not only mechanical strength but also the forming perforce of a lead. Particularly, oily substance such as wax, fats and oils that is liquid at room temperature has a strong tendency to deteriorate mechanical strength and forming performance of lead. On the other hand, with solid wax, fats and oils, it is difficult to make a non-calcined lead of a colored pencil that can be erased by an eraser.
Regardless of having an erasability with a rubber eraser or not, a non-calcined lead of a colored pencil containing a conventional water-soluble binder has disadvantages in that its writing characteristic and coloring power deteriorate at high humidity and further its wood shaft breaks because the volume of a lead swells.
Regardless of having an erasability with a rubber eraser or not, a non-calcined lead of a colored pencil containing a boron nitride has disadvantages in that mechanical strength is not enough and the lead breaks often when being applied for writing or with a shock of dropping. And a boron nitride is quite expensive and its cost performance is not enough for preparing a colored pencil, which should be provided with low price. A development of a substitute to a boron nitride has been demanded among the skilled person in the art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a non-calcined lead of a colored pencil with an excellent erasability with a rubber eraser while maintaining a coloring power, mechanical strength and forming performance, which can be made by easy process without the above-mentioned oil imersion process.
It is another object of the invention to provide a non-calcined lead of a colored pencil with improved mechanical strength compared to the conventional non-calcined lead of a colored pencil even though containing an organic polymer as a binder and in case, further including fats and oils, and wax.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a non-calcined lead of a colored pencil with improved mechanical strength, forming performance and improved coloring power though containing oily substance that is liquid at a room temperature.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a non-calcined lead of a colored pencil that does not swell nor deteriorate the writing characteristic and coloring power even at high humidity.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a non-calcined lead of a colored pencil having better mechanical strength and difficult to break, and having better writing characteristic, coloring power and cost performance, compared to a lead containing a boron nitride as a lubricant.
As a result of an intensive study, the present inventor found that a non-calcined lead of colored pencils comprising a binder, a colorant, a body filler, an oily substance being a liquid at room temperature and one or more surfactant(s) having a H.L.B value of not less than 7 nor more than 18, can be made with an easy process and exhibits excellent erasability with a rubber eraser while maintaining a coloring power, mechanical strength and forming performance. The present invention is a non-calcined lead of a colored pencil comprising a binder, a colorant, a body filler, an oily substance being liquid at room temperature and one or more surfactants having a H.L.B. value of not less than 7 nor more than 18.
Specifically, a non-calcined lead of a colored pencil made with a following process exhibits an excellent erasability with a rubber eraser when applied to writing:
A binder or its solution is introduced into a mixture comprising a colorant, a body filler, and a solvent as required and kneaded. Then the mentioned solvent is removed. An O/W emulsion comprising an oily substance that is liquid at room temperature, one or more surfactants having a H.L.B. value of within the range between 7 and 18 and water is introduced into the resultant mixture and mixed together. After the mixed raw ingredients is formed, the water contained in the above-mentioned O/W emulsion and the mentioned solvent are removed, if any remains, to obtain a non-calcined lead of a colored pencil. In addition, the mentioned O/W emulsion preferably contains a water-soluble resin (a water-soluble binder) for stabilizing the emulsion.
The present inventor found also that with a non-calcined lead of a colored pencil comprising a colorant, a body filler, a binder, an oily substance such as a wax, fats and oils and one or more surfactant(s) having a H.L.B. value of not less than 1 less than 9 and a surfactant(s) having a H.L.B. value of not less than 9 nor more than 20, its coloring power, mechanical strength and forming performance are improved.
As a result of an intensive study, the present inventor found that when wollastonite, attapulgite, halloysite kaolin, sepiolite are used as a body filler, mechanical strength of a non-calcined lead of a colored pencil can be improved even though an organic polymer as a binder is contained or further, a war, fats and oils is contained.
The present invention is a non-calcined lead of a colored pencil comprising a binder, a colorant and a body filler as raw ingredients, fats and oils, wax and a lubricant is added as required, wherein the above-mentioned body filler is wollastonite.
The present invention is a non-calcined lead of a colored pencil comprising a binder, a colorant and a body filler as raw ingredients, and fats and oils, wax and a lubricant is added as required, wherein the above-mentioned body filler is attapulgite.
The present invention is a non-calcined lead of a colored pencil comprising a binder, a colorant and a body filler as raw ingredients, and fats and oils, wax and a lubricant is added as required, wherein the above-mentioned body filler is halloysite kaolin.
The present invention is a non-calcined lead of a colored pencil comprising a binder, a colorant and a body filler as raw ingredients, and fats and oils, wax and a lubricant is added as required, wherein the above-mentioned body filler is sepiolite.
The present invention is a non-calcined lead of a colored pencil comprising a binder, a colorant and a body filler as raw ingredients, and fats and oils, wax and a lubricant is added as required, wherein the above-mentioned body filler is at least two compounds selected from the group consisting of wollastonite, attapulgite, halloysite kaolin and sepiolite.
Further, the present inventor developed a non-calcined lead of a colored pencil comprising a binder, a colorant, a body filler and a lubricant as raw ingredients, and fats and oils and/or wax in added as required, wherein the above-mentioned lubricant is synthetic mica.
Moreover, the present inventor found that a non-calcined lead containing a carboxymethylcellulose acid (hereinafter shortened as CMC acid) as a binder, deterioration of writing characteristic and coloring power can be restrained and the swelling of a lead can be prevented even at high humidity.
The present invention is a non-calcined lead of a colored pencil comprising a binder, a colorant, a body filler and a lubricant as raw ingredients, and further including fats and oils and/or a wax as required, wherein the above-mentioned binder is carboxymethylcellulose acid.
(Surfactant(s) having a H.L.B. value of not less than 7 nor more than 18)
In the present invention, the surfactant added together with an oily substance that is liquid at room temperature is not specifically limited as long as it is one or more surfactant(s) having H.L.B. value of not less than 7 nor more than 18. xe2x80x9cOne or more surfactant(s) having a H.L.B. value of not less than 7 nor more than 18xe2x80x9d include also a mixture of more than two surfactants that resultant a H.L.B. value is not less than 7 nor more than 18 besides each of those surfactants individually having a H.L.B. value of not less than 7 nor more than 18. When a surfactant has H.L.B. value of less than 7, its emulsification is W/O type. On the other hand, the surfactant has H.L.B. value within the range between not less than 7 nor more than 18 and it is preferable for composing an O/W emulsion with the oily substance that is liquid at room temperature.
Examples of a surfactant having a H.L.B. value within the range between not less than 7 nor more than 18 include;
Sorbitan monolaurate(H.L.B. value: 8.6),
Polyoxyethylene lauryl ether (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=4 mol, H.L.B. value: 9.5),
Polyoxyethylene sorbitan monostearate (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=4 mol, H.L.B. value: 9.6),
Polyoxyethylene sorbitan monooleate (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=5 mol, H.L.B. value: 10.0),
Decaglyceryl diisostearate (H.L.B. value: 10.0),
Polyoxyethylene sorbitan tristearate (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=4 mol, H.L.B. value: 10.5),
Polyoxyethylene sorbitan trioleate (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=4 mol, H.L.B. value: 11.0),
Polyoxyethylene glycol 400 ester monooleate (H.L.B. value: 11.4)
Polyoxyethylene glycol 400 ester monostearate (H.L.B. value: 11.6)
Decaglyceryl monooleate (H.L.B. value: 12.0),
Polyoxyethylene nonylphenol (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=9 mol, H.L.B. value: 13.0),
Polyethylene glycol 400 monolauric esther (H.L.B. value: 13.1),
Polyoxyethylene sorbitan monolaurate (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=4 mol, H.L.B. value: 13.3),
Polyoxyethylene sorbitan monostearate (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=20 mol, H.L.B. value: 14.9),
Polyoxyethylene sorbitan monooleate (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=20 mol, H.L.B. value: 15.0),
Polyoxyethylene stearyl ether (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=20 mol, H.L.B. value: 15.3),
Polyoxyethylene: oleyl ether (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=20 mol, H.L.B. value: 15.4),
Monopalmitic acid polyoxyethylene sorbitan (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=20 mol, H.L.B. value: 15.6),
Polyoxyethylene cetyl ether (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=20 mol, H.L.B. value: 15.7),
Polyoxyethylene stearic acid ester (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=30 mol, H.L.B. value: 16.0),
Polyothylene (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=20 mol),
Polyoxypropylene (Number of additional moles of propylene oxide chain: n=8 mol),
Cetyl ether (H.L.B. value: 16.9),
Polyoxyethylene staric acid ester (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=40 mol, H.L.B. value: 16.9).
Specifically, decaglyceryl monooleate, decaglyceryl diisostearate, polyoxyethylene sorbitan monoolerate (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=20 mol), polyoxyethylene (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=20 mol), polyoxypropylene (Number of additional moles of propylene oxide chain: n=8 mol), cetylether are preferable.
Further, the combination of more than two surfactants can be used as a surfactant having a H.L.B. value of not less than 7 nor more than 18. In this case, the following surfactants is applicable besides the above-mentioned surfactants:
Sorbitan trioleate (H.L.B. value: 1.8),
Sorbitan tristearate (H.L.B. value: 2.1),
Propylene glycol monostearate (H.L.B. value: 3.4),
Sorbitan sesquioleate (H.L.B. value: 3.7),
Non self-emulsifiable glycerol monostearate (H.L.B. value: 3.8),
Sorbitan monooleate (H.L.B. value: 4.3),
Propylene glycol monolaurate (H.L.B. value: 4.5),
Dietyleneglycol monogtarate (H.L.B. value; 4.7),
Sorbitan monostearate (H.L.B. value: 4.7),
Self-emulsifiable glycerol monostearate (H.L.B. value: 5.5),
Diethyleneglycol monolaurate (H.L.B. value: 6.1),
Sorbitan monopalintiate (H.L.B. value: 6.7),
Glyceryl monooleate (H.L.B. value: 2.5) and the like.
Among them, the sorbitan sesquioleate and glyceryl monooleate are preferable.
The content of the surfactant having a H.L.B. value of not less than 7 nor more than 18 should be more than 1% by weight relative to the total amount of the raw ingredients composition (solid content). When the content of the surfactant is less than 1% by weight, the coloring power, mechanical strength and forming performance for the a trusion forming deteriorate.
And the content of the surfactant having a H.L.B. value of not less than 7 normore than 18 should be less than 10% by weight relative to the total amount of the raw ingredients composition (solid content). When the content of the surfactant is greater than 10% by weight relative to the total amount of the raw ingredients composition (solid content), the writing characteristic deteriorates.
(Oily Substance)
Examples of fats and oils, and a wax (hereinafter may be called xe2x80x9coily substancexe2x80x9d) to be used include a liquid paraffin, silicone oil, xcex1-olefin oligomer, a paraffin wax, a microcrystalline wax, a ketone wax, vaseline, a beeswax, hardened beef tallow, a Japan wax, a carnauba wax, stearic acid and the like. Fats and oils and a wax can be used either alone or as a mixture regardless of being natural or synthetic. The most preferable examples of fats and oils and a wax include a liquid paraffin, silicone oil and vaseline.
The oily substance may be added as required depending on the other ingredients. The oily substance can be impregnated into a formed lead or used as an emulsion containing the above-mentioned surfactant.
The oily substance such as fats and oils, a wax is added for giving the coloring power and their content is preferably 3% to 10% by weight relative to the total amount of the raw ingredient composition (solid content). When the content is less than 3% by weight, the writing characteristic and the coloring power deteriorate. On the other hand, when the content exceeds 10% by weight, the forming performance to be lead shape deteriorates and the mechanical strength lowers.
In case the erasability with a rubber eraser is required with a non-calcined lead of a colored pencil, the above-mentioned oily substance that is liquid at room temperature is preferable to be used. However, if the erasability with a rubber eraser is not particularly needed, the various oily substance such as fats and oils and a wax are applicable regardless of being liquid, semisolid or solid.
A non-calcined lead of a colored pencil with erasability with the rubber eraser can be prepared with the following mentioned precess:
A binder or its solution is introduced into a mixture comprising a colorant, a body filler and a solvent as required and kneaded. Then the mentioned solvent is removed from the resultant mixture. The O/W emulsion comprising an oily substance that is liquid at room temperature, one or more surfactants having H.L.B. value of not less than 7 nor more than 18 and water is introduced herein and mixed together. After the mixed raw ingredient composition is formed, the water contained in the above-mentioned O/W emulsion and the mentioned solvent, if any remains, are removed to obtain a non-calcined lead of a colored pencil. The non-calcined lead prepared by the above-mentioned process would particularly have an excellent erasability with a rubber eraser.
The present inventor inspected the cause of this excellent erasability with a rubber eraser of the above-mentioned non-calcined lead of a colored pencil. With introducing a binder or its solution into a mixture comprising a colorant, a body filler and as required, a solvent such as water, the colorant and the body filler are dispersed in the solution containing the binder. When the mixture is kneaded and the mentioned solvent such as water is removed, fine particles of the mentioned colorant and body filler with its surface covered by the binder are obtained. Then the O/W emulsion comprising an oily substance that is liquid at room temperature, one or more surfactants having H.L.B. value of the range between not less than 7 nor more than 18 and water is added to this mixture, and the mixture is kneaded and formed. The water contained in the O/W emulsion and the solvent, if any remains, is removed by way of drying and the like. With these process, an aggregate is made by the oily substance fasten to the fine particles of the colorant and the body filler through the binder under the influence of one or more surfactants having H.L.B. value of the range of between not less than 7 nor more than 18. This aggregate would be a main body of the non-calcined lead of a colored pencil and that would be the reason for that the present non-calcined lead of a colored pencil has an excellent erasability with a rubber eraser.
The present invention is a non-calcined lead of a colored pencil comprising the binder, the mentioned colorant, the mentioned body filler, the oily substance that is liquid at room temperature and one or more surfactant(s) having H.L.B. value of not less than 7 nor more than 18, and therefore, the oily substance that is liquid at room temperature can exist without weaken the binding power of the binder and thus a formed lead with mechanical power can be obtained. Further, because the particles of the mentioned colorant and body filler are covered with the binder, the writing portion formed by the present non-calcined lead of a colored pencil comprises the aggregation of the colorant particles and body filler particles covered with the binder wherein the oily substance that is liquid at room temperature is contained. That is, the written portion is not covered with the oily substance as such a wax, fats and oils. Therefore, it exhibits particularly excellent erasability with a rubber eraser.
From the reasons mentioned above, the oily substance that is liquid at room temperature is preferable to be used for a non-calcined lead of a colored pencil that requires an erasability with a rubber eraser. The oily substance that is liquid at room temperature can exist without weaken the binding power of the binder under the influence of one or more surfactants having H.L.B. value of not less than 7 nor more than 18. Then, the writing portion on the paper comprises the aggregation of particles of the colorant and the body filler covered with the binder wherein the oily substance that is liquid at room temperature is contained and the surface of the writing potion is not covered with the oily substance such as a wax, fats and oils.
Examples of the oily substance that is liquid at room temperature include a liquid paraffin, silicone oil, xcex1-olefin oligomer, whale oil, liquid lanolin, castor oil, olive oil, epoxy soyabean oil, squalene and the like. The oily substance can be used either alone or as a mixture regardless of being natural or synthetic.
The oily substance that is liquid at room temperature is introduced for giving a coloring power and a color developing property at room temperature together with the erasability with a rubber eraser. Its content is preferably 3% by weight to 20% by weight relative to the total amount of the raw ingredient compositions (solid content). When the content is less than 3% by weight, the writing characteristic and the coloring power deteriorate. On the other hand, if the content exceeds 20% by weight, the forming performance lowers and the mechanical power is not sufficient.
(Surfactants with a Low H.L.B Value and a High R.L.D Value)
In the present invention, a non-calcined lead of a colored pencil containing two specific surfactants having a low H.L.B. value and a high H.L.B. value respectively exhibits an improved forming performance with an extrusion molding machine, improved mechanical strength and coloring power though the oily substance that is liquid at room temperature such as a wax, fats and oils, particularly a liquid paraffin is contained, regardless of having the erasability with a rubber eraser or not.
Two specific surfactants having a lows H.L.B. value and a high H.L.B. value respectively means a surfactants having a H.L.B. value of not less than 1 less than 9 and a surfactants having a H.L.B. value of not less than 9 nor more than 20, and preferably, sorbitan fatty acid ester having a H.L.B. value of not less than 1 less than 9 and polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid ester having a H.L.B. value of not less than 9 nor more than 20.
The reason why such a type of non-calcined lead of a colored pencil exhibits the improved mechanical strength, forming performance and coloring power is not clear yet. However, a surfactants having a H.L.B. value of not less than 1 less than 9 and a surfactants having a H.L.B. value of not less than 9 nor more than 20, especially, with using both the sorbitan fatty acid ester having H.L.B. value of not less than 1 less than 9 and the polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid aster having H.L.B. value of not less than 9 nor more than 20, the wax, fats and oils seems to stop hindering the biding power of the binder contained in raw ingredients and at the same time, the wetting of the surface of the pigment increases.
Examples of surfactants having H.L.B. value of not less than 1 less than 9 include:
Sorbitan trioleate (H.L.B. value: 1.8)
Sorbitan tristearate (H.L.B. value: 2.1)
Propyleneglycol monastearate (H.L.B. value: 3.4)
Sorbitan sesquioleate (H.L.B. value: 3.7)
Non self-emulsifiable glycerol monostearate (H.L.B. value: 3.8)
Sorbitan monooleate (H.L.B. value: 4.3)
Propyleneglycol monolaurate (H.L.B. value: 4.5)
Diethyleneglycol monostearate (H.L.B. value: 4.7)
Sorbitan monostearate (H.L.B. value: 4.7)
Self-emulsifiable glycerol monostearate (H.L.B. value: 5.5)
Diethyleneglycol monolaurate (H.L.B. value: 6.1)
Sorbitan monopalmitate (H.L.B. value: 6.7)
Sorbitan monolaurate (H.L.B. value: 8.6). Specifically,
Sorbitan trioleate (H.L.B. value: 1.8),
Sorbitan tristearate (H.L.B. value: 2.1),
Sorbitan sesquioleate (H.L.B. value: 3.7),
Sorbitan monooleate (H.L.B. value: 4.3),
Sorbitan monostearate (H.L.B. value: 4.7),
Sorbitan monopalmitate (H.L.B. value: 6.7),
Sorbitan monolaurate (H.L.B. value: 8.6)
are preferable to be used.
The most preferable is the Sorbitan sesquicleate (H.L.B. values 3.7).
Example of surfactants having H.L.B. value of not less than 9 nor more than 20 include:
Polyoxyethylene laurylether (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=4 mol, H.L.B. value: 9.5)
Monostearate acid polyoxyethylene sorbitan (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=4 mol, H.L.B. value: 9.6)
Polyoxyethylene sorbitan monooleate (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=5 mol, H.L.B. value: 10.0)
Polyoxyethylene sorbitan tristearate (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=4 mol, H.L.B. value: 10.5)
Polyoxyethylene sorbitan trioleate (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=4 mol, H.L.B. value: 11.0)
Polyoxyethylene glycol 400 monooleate (H.L.B. value: 11.4)
Polyoxyethylene glycol 400 monostearate (H.L.B. value: 11.6)
Polyoxyethylene nonylphenyl (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=9 mol, H.L.B. value: 13.0)
Polyoxyethylene glycol 400 monolaurate (H.L.B. value: 13.1)
Polyoxyethylene sorbitan Monolaurate (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=4 mol, H.L.B. value: 13.3)
Polyoxyethylene sorbitan Monostearate (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=20 mol, H.L.B. value: 14.9)
Polyoxyethylene sorbitan monooleate (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=20 mol, H.L.B. value: 15.0)
Polyoxyethylene stearyl ether (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=20 mol, H.L.B. value: 15.3)
Polyoxyethylene oleyl ether (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=20 mol, H.L.B. value: 15.4)
Polyoxyethylene sorbitan monopalmitate (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=20 mol, H.L.B. value: 15.6)
Polyoxyethylene cetyl ether (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=20 mol, H.L.B. value: 15.7)
Polyoxyethylene stearate (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=30 mol, H.L.B. value: 16.0)
Polyoxyethylene stearate (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=40 mol, H.L.B. value: 16.9)
Polyoxyethylene stearate (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=100 mol, H.L.B. value: 18.8).
Among them,
Polyoxyethylene sorbitan monostearate (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=4 mol, H.L.B. value: 9.6)
Polyoxyethylene sorbitan monooleate (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=5 mol, H.L.B. value: 10.0)
Polyoxyethylene sorbitan tristearate (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=4 mol, H.L.B. value: 10.5)
Polyoxyethylene sorbitan trioleate (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=4 mol, H.L.B. value: 11.0)
Polyoxyethylene sorbitan monolaurate (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=4 mol, H.L.B. value: 13.3)
Polyoxyethylene sorbitan monostearate (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=20 mol, H.L.B. value: 14.9)
Polyoxyethylene sorbitan monooleate (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=20 mol, H.L.B. value: 15.0)
Polyoxyethylene sorbitan monopalmitate (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=20 mol, H.L.B. value: 15.6)
are preferable to be used.
Specifically, polyoxyethylene sorbitan monooleate (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=20 mol, H.L.B. value: 15.0) is the most preferable to be used.
From the above, the most preferable combination for the present invention is that of sorbitan sesquioleate (H.L.B. value: 3.7) and polyoxyethylene sorbitan monooleate (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=20 mol, H.L.B. value: 15.0).
The preferable proportion for compounding of this combination is 0.65 to 0.7:0.35 to 0.3 (sorbitan sesquioleate:polyoxyethylene sorbitan monooleate) and more preferably, 0.67:0.33, that is, almost 2:1.
When the proportion of the sorbitan sesquioleate is less than 0.65, that is, when the proportion of the polyoxyethylene sorbitan monooleate exceeds 0.35, the mechanical strength and the forming performance are not improved enough though the coloring power is improved. When the proportion of sorbitan sesquioleate exceeds 0.7, that is, when that of the polyoxyethylene sorbitan monooleate is less than 0.3, the mechanical strength and the forming performance are not improved enough though the coloring power is improved. It is because the resultant H.L.B. value of the mixture of the mentioned two surfactants is not proper while the wetting of the surface of the pigment is improved with these surfactants.
The content of combination of the sorbitan fatty acid ester having H.L.B. value of not less than 1 less than 9 and the polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid ester having H.L.B. value of not less than 9 nor more than 20 is preferably more than 1% by weight. Specifically, the content of the combination of the sorbitan sesquioleate and the polyoxyethylene sorbitan monooleate (Number of additional moles of ethylene oxide chain: n=20 mol) are preferably more than 1% by weight. If the content of the two is less than 1% by weight, the coloring power and the mechanical strength and the forming performance with the extrusion former deteriorate.
On the other hand, when the content of the combination of the sorbitan fatty acid ester having H.L.B. value of not less than 1 less than 9 and the polyoxyethylene sorbitan monooleate having H.L.B. value of not less than 9 nor more than 20 is more than 100% by weight, the writing characteristic deteriorates.
(A Body Filler)
Applicable as a body filler is known body filler, for example, talc, magnesium carbonate, calcium carbonate, silica, aluminasilicate, kaolin, bentonite and the like. These body fillers can be used either alone or as a mixture. The talc is the most preferable body filler to be used in the present invention.
Further, when at least one body filler selected from the group consisting of wollastonite, attapulgite, halloysite kaolin and sepiolite, is used, the mechanical strength of the present non-calcined lead of a colored pencil can be improved. Accordingly, the most preferable body filler in the present invention includes wollastonite, attapulgite, halloysite kaolin and sepiolite.
The wollastonite used in the present invention is fibrous or massive white mineral that is represented as CaSiO3 or CaO.SiO2 and called also calcium silicate or skarn mineral. Wollastonite is classified into a low temperature calcium silicate and a high temperature calcium silicate. The both are applicable in the present invention. Both natural and synthetic wollastonite can be used without any problem and their grade is neither limited. The preferable wollastonite to be used in the present invention include the one produced by WOLKEN PRIVATE LIMITED under the trade name of xe2x80x9cHYCON A-60xe2x80x9d.
The attapulgite used in the present invention is a colloidal inorganic mineral having a thin wood-chip like shape and called xe2x80x9chydrous magnesium aluminum silicatexe2x80x9d in the chemical field. Its composition is shown as 3MgO.1.5Al2O3.8SiO2.9H2O and it is a member of a family of an inorganic mineral with very fine particles that is known as acid clay. The grade of attapulgite is not specifically limited and attapulgite of any grade is used preferably. Its hegman grind value indicating the degree of dispersion is neither limited. The examples of attapulgite to be used preferably in the present invention include trade name xe2x80x9cATTAGEL 40xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cATTAGEL 50xe2x80x9d available from ENGELHARD CORPORATION.
The halloysite kaolin used in the present invention is also called xe2x80x9cwhite clayxe2x80x9d. It is different from the generally called kaolinite clay mineral such as kaolinite, dickite, nacrite or halloysite. The halloysite kaolin used in the present invention has more plasticity and dry strength compared to the mentioned kaolins and has a tubular crystallographic structure. The halloysite kaolin is clearly distinguished from the other general kaolins havibg a hexagonal plate like crystallographic structure because its crystallographic structure is tubular. Halloysite kaolin is generally classified into a primary kaolin and a secondary kaolin. Both are applicable in the present invention. Its grade is not limited and any grade can be used preferably. The example of Halloysite kaolin to be used preferably in the present invention includes trade name xe2x80x9cNIADO 400xe2x80x9d available from Tsuchiya Kaolin Ind., Ltd.
The sepiolite to be used in the present invention is a hydrous magnesium silicate that is fibrous and porous. Its grade is not limited and any grade is applicable to be used in the present invention. The particularly preferable example includes trade name xe2x80x9cSEPIOLITE Sxe2x80x9d available from NIPPON TALC CO.,LTD.
The content of the body filler is 60% by weight to 80% by weight and preferably, 65% by weight to 75% by weight relative to the total amount of the raw ingredient composition (solid content). When the content of the body filler is more than 80% by weight relative to the total amount of the raw ingredient composition, the forming performance to be lead shape deteriorates. When the content is less than 60% by weight, the writing characteristic deteriorates.
At least one body filler selected from the group consisting of wollastonite, attapulgite, halloysite kaolin and sepiolite is preferably contained in the proportion of 1% by weight to 20% by weight relative to the total amount of the raw ingredient composition (solid content). When the content of the mentioned body filler is less than 1% by weight relative to the total amount of the raw ingredient composition (solid content), the mechanical strength is not sufficient. On the other hand, when the content exceeds 20% by weight, the writing characteristic deteriorates. The most preferable content of the above-mentioned body filler is 5% by weight to 10% by weight relative to the total amount of the raw ingredient composition (solid content).
It is preferable to use at least one body filler selected from wollastonite, attapulgite, halloysite kaolin and sepiolite together with other known body filler. Examples of these known body fillers include talc, magnesium carbonate, calcium carbonate, silica, aluminosilicate, kaolin and bentonite. These body fillers can be used either alone or as a mixture.
The total amount of the body filler combining at least one body filler selected from wollastonite, attapulgite, halloysite kaolin and sepiolite together with the other known body filler is preferably, 60% by weight to 80% by weight relative to the total amount of the raw ingredient composition (solid content). The most preferable content is 65% by weight to 75% by weight.
The reason why the non-calcined lead of a colored pencil containing at least one body filler selected from wollastonite, attapulgite, halloysite kaolin and sepiolite improves a mechanical strength is not clear yet. However each compound of wollastonite, attapulgite, halloyslte kaolin and sepiolite is granular and fibrous respectively and then, it is suggested that these compound is oriented to the same direction when they are extruded together with the other ingredients to be formed as a lead. This would be the cause of the improvement of the mechanical strength.
(Binder)
Examples of the binder to be used in the present invention include sodium carboxymethylcellulose (sodium CMC), ammonium carboxymethylcellulose (ammonium CMC), carboxymethylcellulose acid (CMC acid), methylcellulose, nitrocellulose, polyvinyl alcohol, gum arabic, methylhydroxyethylcellulose. The other known water-soluble and water-insoluble polymer compound can be used also regardless of being natural or synthetic. Particularly, sodium carboxymethylcellulose (sodium CMC) and methylhydroxyethylcellulose are preferable to be used. These can be used either alone or as a mixture.
Example of ammonium CMC preferably to be used includes the trade name xe2x80x9cDN-100Lxe2x80x9d available from Daicel Chemical Industries, LTD. The ammonium CMC can be used either alone or together with the other binders. As such other binders, known binders conventionally used for a non-calcined lead of a colored pencil are applicable and those with certain strength and stiffness are more preferable.
The content of the binder is 3% by weight to 15% by weight and preferably, 4% by weight to 6% by weight relative to the total amount of the raw ingredient composition (solid content). When the content of the binder is more than 15% by weight, the writing characteristic deteriorates. When the content is less than 3% by weight, the mechanical strength and the forming-performance to a shape of a lead lower. The most preferable range of the content is from 5% by weight to 10% by weight. In case of the following non-calcined lead of the colored pencil containing CMC acid, it is preferable that more than 60% by weight of ammonium carboxymethylcellulose is contained relative to the total amount of the binder. If the content is less than this range, the writing characteristic and the coloring power is not sufficient in high humidity.
Because the carboxymethylcellulose acid is water-insoluble, the non-calcined lead of a colored pencil containing carboxymethylcellulose acid (CMC acid) can prevent the deterioration of the writing characteristic and the coloring power even in high humidity and at the same time, it can prevent swelling of the lead and thus, break of a wood shaft.
However, in case this carboxymethylcellulose acid introduced directly into the other raw ingredient composition, it does not function properly as a binder because it is water-insoluble. Therefore, ammonium carboxymethylcellulose is introduced into the raw ingredient composition at first. Then the ammonium molecular is separated from ammonium carboxymethylcellulose by beat to obtain the non-calcined lead of a colored pencil containing carboxymethylcellulose acid.
The ammonium CMC is water-soluble and preferable ingredient to be added to the non-calcined lead of a colored pencil. Further, with heated at 60xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C., ammonium molecular separates and the ammonium CMC changed to water-insoluble CHC acid. The present invention is characterized also by adding the mentioned ammonium CMC as an raw ingredient composition of the non-calcined lead of a colored pencil
From the reasons mentioned above, the preferable method for preparation of the non-calcined lead of a colored pencil in the present invention is that kneading the raw ingredient composition consists of a binder comprising ammonium carboxymethylcellulose, a colorant, a body filler and a lubricant, and after the mixture is formed, it is heated up with the temperature that force ammonium molecular to separate from ammonium carboxymethylcellulose.
The CMC acid to be used in the present invention has a chemical unit shown in the following formula wherein X represents hydrogen H. Generally, CMC indicates sodium carboxymethylcellulose as shown in the following formula with the X being sodium Na. 
However, different from ammonium CMC, the mentioned sodium CMC does not change to the water-insoluble CMC acid with sodium salt being not separated by heat. Accordingly, in case the sodium CMC is added as a binder in the raw ingredient composition, the final product of the non-calcined lead of a colored pencil still contains the sodium CMC. Because the sodium CMC is water-soluble as mentioned above, the non-calcined lead a colored pencil containing the sodium CMC has disadvantages in that the writing characteristic and coloring power deteriorate in high humidity and the wood shaft easily breaks because of the swell of the lead. On the other hand, the non-calcined lead of a colored pencil of the present invention containing CMC acid is water-insoluble and therefore, can prevent the deterioration of the writing characteristic and the coloring power and also prevent the swell of the lead.
As can be understood from the above, the CMC acid used in the present invention is not the generally called CMC: sodium CMC. The ammonium CMC is used as a raw ingredient and the final product of the non-calcined lead of a colored pencil contains as a binder the CMC acid generated by the separation of ammonium molecular from the ammonium CMC.
When that water-soluble ingredients such as sodium carboxymethylcellulose, polyvinyl alcohol, methylcellulose are used as a binder, the writing characteristic and the coloring power deteriorate and further the lead swells because they are water-soluble. However, when they are used together with the mentioned CMC acid, the water-resistant property of a whole binder is improved and then the writing characteristic and the coloring power, further preventive effect for swelling of the lead are improved.
(Lubricant)
A lubricant is added for giving the lubricity at writing and the lubricant to be used in the present invention should be excellent in lubricity and whiteness degree. Concretely, synthetic mica, boron nitride, graphite fluoride are preferable to be used and particularly, the synthetic mica and the boron nitride is the most preferable.
Specifically, when the synthetic mica is used as a lubricant, the non-calcined lead of a colored pencil exhibits excellent writing characteristic, coloring power and mechanical strength and moreover, production cost reduces also. Accordingly, in the present invention, the synthetic mica is used preferably as a lubricant.
The synthetic mica used in the present invention has a good cleavage property. When the synthetic mica is used as a lubricant in the non-calcined lead of a colored pencil, it gives the proper hardness to the lead and improves writing characteristic at writing, with the tip of the lead cleavages when rubbed with the written surface.
The above-mentioned synthetic mica indicates the fluorine mica mineral group formed artificially and it is different from natural mica. Its construction is for example, stratified compound wherein the water of crystallization contained in natural mica is replaced with fluorine. It is easy to separate between its layers and thus has a good cleavage property. Concretely, the non-swelling mica such as fluoro mica minerals and potassium tetrasilicic mica, and the swelling mica such as sodium tetrasilicic mica, sodium or lithium taeniolite and sodium or lithium hectorite say be exemplified.
The mentioned swelling mica indicates mica that swells taking in water molecules between its layers when water exists together. On the other hand, the non-swelling mica indicates synthetic mica that never swells with water.
Among the synthetic mica, both non-swelling mica and swelling mica can be used. However, the swelling mica is more preferable to be used as a lubricant in the present invention because it gives better writing characteristic and coloring power.
Still, swelling mica that swells with wax, fats and oils is not applicable to the present invention because it swells with wax, fats and oils contained in the lead itself and lowers the strength of the lead.
Examples of synthetic mica include xe2x80x9cDMA-350xe2x80x9d trade name of a product available from Topy Industries Limited and the like. This synthetic mica is preferable because it has a low cost because it can be made artificially and has stable and even property and quality.
In the present invention, as a lubricant, the above-mentioned synthetic mica can be used either alone or with the other lubricant such as graphite fluoride and boron nitride, for example. When the synthetic mica is used instead of the conventional boron nitride or used together with boron nitride, the mechanical strength of the non-calcined lead of a colored pencil is increases and the break of the lead can be prevented.
Example of boron nitride includes the xe2x80x9cUHP-S1xe2x80x9d trade name of the product available from SHOWA DENKO Co.,Ltd, however it is not limited by this example.
Even though the swelling mica, which swells with water, is used, if the CKC is contained as a binder having a higher water-resistance than sodium CMC, the resultant lead withstands dampness well.
The content of the lubricant is not specifically limited. The preferable content of the lubricant, more particularly the synthetic mica, is 1% to 15% by weight relative to the total amount of the raw ingredient composition (solid content). When the content is less than 1% by weight relative to the total amount of the raw ingredient composition (solid content), the lubricity of the lead is not enough and the writing characteristic deteriorates. On the other hand, when the content exceeds 15% by weight relative to the total raw ingredient composition (solid content), the lead slips too much on the paper and the writing characteristic deteriorates. Further, the lead has difficulty in forming a rich writing portion on the paper.
In case the synthetic mica mixed with the boron nitride is used, the mechanical strength and cost-performance of the non-calcined lead of a colored pencil can be improved because the content of the boron nitride is reduced.
From the reasons stated above, the non-calcined lead of a colored pencil of the present invention containing the synthetic mica as a lubricant has better mechanical strength and seldom breaks compared to that containing the boron nitride. Such a non-calcined lead has also an excellent cost-performance because the synthetic mica is cheaper than the boron nitride. Further, such a lead can maintain the same level of writing characteristic and coloring power compared to that containing the boron nitride.
(Colorant)
Applicable as a colorant to be used is the conventional inorganic pigment and organic pigment. It can be used either alone or as a mixture. A pearl pigment, a fluorescent pigment, metallic powder pigment and the like can be used. The content of the colorant is 5% by weight to 25% by weight, and preferably, 10% by weight to 20% by weight relative to the total amount of the raw ingredient composition (solid content). If the content is more than 25% by weight, the writing characteristic deteriorates. On the other hand, if the content is less than 5% by weight, the color development is not sufficient.
(Other Ingredients)
In the present invention, a solvent can be used to smooth the kneading and forming. Various solvent such as water or alcohol solvent can be used, either alone or as a mixture. The most preferable solvent to be used is water. The solvent is introduced to the ingredients and kneaded together. After the lead is formed, the solvent is removed by drying. The content of such a solvent is not specifically limited. Further, various additives such an perfume may also be added.
It is preferable to add the dispersant together with the colorant and the body filler. Examples of such dispersant include a known anionic surfactant, cationic surfactant, amphoteric surfactant, non-ionic surfactant and the like.
(Production Method)
To make the non-calcined lead of a colored pencil containing the mentioned two surfactants having low H.L.B. value and high H.L.B. value respectively, first sorbitan fatty acid ester having H.L.B. value of not less than 1 less than 9, polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid ester having H.L.B. value of not less than 9 nor more than 20 and water are introduced into wax, fats and oils to prepare an O/W emulsion of wax, fats and oils. This O/W emulsion is added to the composition comprising the colorant, the body filler, the binder and the solvent and the resultant mixture is kneaded. The kneaded ingredient composition is formed by extrusion using a plunger extruder or screw extruder. The mentioned water is removed by drying to obtain the non-calcined lead of a colored pencil.
In addition, the preparation of O/W emulsion my be omitted and wax, fats and oils, sorbitan fatty acid ester having H.L.B. value of not less than 1 less than 9 and polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid ester having H.L.B. value of not less than 9 nor more than 20 may be added directly to the ingredient composition comprising the colorant, the body filler, the binder and the solvent and the resultant mixture is kneaded. The kneaded ingredient composition is formed by extrusion using a plunger extruder or screw extruder. The mentioned water is removed by drying to obtain the non-calcined lead of a colored pencil.
In case of the non-calcined lead of a colored pencil with excellent erasability with rubber eraser comprising an O/W emulsion containing the oily substance that is liquid at room temperature and the surfactant having H.L.B. value of not less than 7 nor more than 18 and water, the lead is prepared in the following method: The binder or its solution is added to the mixture of the colorant, body filler, and solvent as required. The resultant is kneaded and the mentioned solvent is removed. The O/W emulsion comprising the oily substance that is liquid at room temperature, surfactant having H.L.B. value of not less than 7 nor more than 18 and water is introduced herein and mixed together. After the water contained in the O/W emulsion, and if some remains, the mentioned solvent are removed to obtain the non-calcined lead of a colored pencil.
In the production of the present non-calcined lead of a colored pencil, at first, a binder or its solution is added to the mixture containing a colorant, a body filler, and a solvent. Then the resultant mixture is kneaded and the mentioned solvent is removed. For removing the solvent, various methods such as heating or drying may be applied, as same as the mentioned removing method after forming. Regarding to removing the solvent from the mentioned mixture, it is the most preferable that a part of solvent, particularly, a part of water is still contained, that is, the raw ingredients composition is still water-containing. On the other hand, the solvent remains after forming and the water contained in the O/W emulsion should be removed perfectly.
The non-calcined lead of a colored pencil of the present invention may also be made by the following process though the above-mentioned process is the most preferable: The raw ingredients is kneaded together at first. The solvent can be added at that time if required. The kneaded ingredients are extruded by a plunger or screw extruder and formed to be a lead of pencil. Then the solvent is removed by drying (24 hours at about 40xc2x0 C.) in case any solvent is used. The lead is heated at 60xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C. for 12 hours, and after that, is impregnated with fats and oils, and/or wax.
In case of a non-calcined lead of a colored pencil containing CMC acid, it is possible to omit the drying step from the above-mentioned process. For example, the ammonium molecular is removed in one step with drying the formed lead by heating gradually.